This invention relates to lights for mounting on items or persons, and more particularly to a web with lights powered by rechargeable batteries that is removably attachable to an item or a person, the web carrying its own charging circuit.
It is well known to provide electric lights on items or on persons for decoration and safety. The improvements in electroluminescent strip lights and light emitting diodes have engendered an increase in the number and variety of lights now available for these purposes. Most of these are powered by throw-away or rechargeable batteries. When a rechargeable battery is employed, the user must have a battery charger at hand by an electric power outlet, generally in a building. When the power is from a rechargeable battery, the battery must be removed from the apparatus and installed in the charger. This may be awkward and time consuming. It may also increase the cost and complexity of the apparatus to make the battery removable and provide a separate charger. Alternatively, the apparatus may have a particular connection for removably connecting to a battery charger that must be available.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a light apparatus for removably mounting on an item such as a vehicle, a boat or a person that includes its own rechargeable battery. It another object that the apparatus includes its own battery charger. It is another object that the apparatus be readily applied and removed for easy recharging at an electric power outlet when required, or for security against theft. The light emitters may be light emitting diodes (LEDs), electroluminescent (EL), or incandescent lights. The materials may be mounted on a pliant web for conforming to, or wrapping around an object, or an arm, leg, neck, or torso of a user. For recharging, the apparatus is removed and simply plugged into an electric outlet.